The present invention relates to tier sheets used to separate a layered and stacked arrangement of packages to be shipped, such as layers of soda bottles or canned goods, and also relates to methods of manufacturing such tier sheets.
Bottling companies and other companies in the food industry often ship products in multiple layers on pallets, with each layer separated by a tier sheet that adds stability to the stack. At least in the bottling industry, cardboard is used because it is low cost and lightweight, and further it is easily disposed of. However, cardboard suffers from short life, such that it must be thrown away after only a limited number of cycles of use, such as about five-trip cycles. Further, cardboard can generate dust as edges of the cardboard become worn. Further, the edges of cardboard can collect debris and unsanitary particles or provide a place for insects to hide. Also, cardboard is sensitive to water and moisture, both in terms of degrading strength of the cardboard and also in terms of the cardboard soaking up the water and holding it while molds and germs grow.
Cardboard tier sheets commonly include folded edges that are glued in place to form a lipped edge that helps retain individual packages on the tier sheets. However, the glue adds expense to the tier sheet, and further glue is a separate material that requires separate application to the cardboard, as well as time to dry. Also, the glue can break off, adding to the debris. Still further, unless the glue is continuously applied along the edges, the edges may form gaps, which gaps can collect debris, unsanitary materials, and insects.
Accordingly, a tier sheet solving the aforementioned problems and having the aforementioned advantages is desired.